Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, Return of the Dino
by MyloXylobro
Summary: Dr. Oliver discovers the Dino Gems had restored their power, and that the Brachio Zord wasn't destroyed! But how would Tommy get the other former dino rangers back to Reefside? Haitus? What've you been drinking? I'm back online for this story!
1. PRDT Theme Song

_Power Rangers Roar!_

_There's a light, in the distance_

_See them coming closer_

_With the force of Ages,_

_Centuries gone by!_

_Protecotrs of the right_

_Defenders sworn to fight!_

_Dino Rangers Roar!_

_Power Rangers Score!_

_Save us from these evil forces_

_Power Rangers Dino Thunder_

_Dino Rangers Roar!_

_Power Rangers Score!_

_Save us from these evil forces_

(Electric Guitar Solo)

_Dino Rangers Roar!_

_Power Rangers Score!_

_Save us from these evil forces!_

_Protectors of the right_

_Defenders Sworn to fight_

_(Power Rangers Dino Thunder)_

_Dino Rangers Roar!_

_Power Rangers Score_

_Save us from these evil forces!_

Tyranno Zord:** ROAR!!!!**


	2. Recharged

**(A/N: Okay. PRDT: Return of the Dino is finally getting back online. I can't believe I'm saying this after TWO-THREE FRICKIN' YEARS, but...  
DINO THUNDER-POWER UP, HA!)**

Dr. Thomas Oliver, aslo known as the former Black Brachio Dino Thunder Power Ranger, was taking a visit to Anton Mercer's meuseum of prehistoric life in Reefside California. Not that he wanted to, but the thunderstorm outside kept him confined in the place. There was one peculiar exhibit he found himself staring at constantly. Five brightly colored rocks were placed in a spiral display case. The information tab below read:

"These colorful rocks are dubbed Dino Gems by Dr. Thomas Oliver, a renowned Paleontology teacher. These gems were emitted from the meteor that collided with the Earth 65 Million years B.C.E., the same meteor that exterminated the Dinosaurs. These gems are the only source of Dinosaur DNA there is on the planet. Scientists have decoded the Tyrannosaur, Triceratops, Pteranodon, Brachiosaurus, and Tupuxara DNA codes respectively."

Tommy had thoughts and memories from his battles as a Power Ranger, and he had one flashback play through his head. His last battle with fellow rangers Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent.

Flashback...

_The dino thunder rangers where facing against the Mesmomonster, Mesogog's "evolved" form when Tommy came with a brutal, yet affective idea. The rangers had been weakened by the Mesmomonster's durability and cloning abilities, and only one solution was available._

_"Conner, we have to use our dino gem power, it's our only hope!" he had once exclaimed._

_"All right!" Conner called back. All five Rangers put their hands in a somewhat circular motion over their dino thunder symbols on each of their uniforms. Trent is an exception, his outfit doesn't have a dino symbol, but, he got the general idea._

_"I summon the power of the gem, DINO GEMS UNITE!" Conner called out. The raw dino gem power created a Tyrannosaurus Rex made of pure energy. It stomped over to the Mesmomonsters and bit down on each of them, destroying each and every one. The rangers looked away from the imcoming explosion and posed for the last time._

End of Flashback, Present 2009

The Tyrannosaur finisher depleted the Dino Gem's power. Primal power is among the most raw and powerful of any substance used in combat, and must take years upon years to recharge. Tommy's Power Ranger database in his private computer had been updated since then with the Dino Thunder Rangers.

Conner, the Red Ranger, had the Tyrannosaur ability. He inherited the general speed of a Tyrannosaur, while his Zord was the real powerhouse around the team. The Tyranno Zord's tail acted like a drill that finished many battles quickly.

Ethan, the Blue Ranger, had the Triceratops ability. Both his Zord and his skin had generated large amounts of armor, cushioning most damage taken. The Tricera Zord gave rapid punches while on the Megazord and can latch on to many objects.

Kira, the Yellow Ranger, had the Pteranodon ability. She inherited the scream and loudness of a Pterosaur. The Ptera Zord was very agile in the air and gave the Megazord a projectile boomerang to weaken enemies.

Trent, the White Ranger, had the Tupuxuara ability. His ability to blend in with his surroundings remains a mystery in the origin department. The Drago Zord had okay strength and really good speed. It combined with many Megazords to form either legs, arms, or even wings.

Tommy had the power of the Brachiosaurus. Like Trent, he could blend in with his surroundings. His Zord, the Brachio Zord, was a pacifist, carrying the other Zords to other locations. However, it got agressive when threatened, firing electric projectiles from it's mouth. Brachio also played key roles in complex finishers.

All of the Zords were supposedly lost in the final battle, as the Zelzord overwhelmed two Megazords and supposedly destroyed the rest of the Zords as it self-destructed, catching them in the blast.

Tommy loooked out the nearby window. The storm was really picking up, several trees were swaying violently enough for some of their roots to become uprooted. _That's quite a storm._ He thought.

Outisde, the electromagnetic energy charged by the storm thundered down from the heavens in a flash of lightning. What's about to happen next may be a one in a milllion chance:

The lightning collided with the museum's roof, the energy now following electric wires underneath and in the walls of the building. The lights that flashed in the Dino Gem exhibit began to flicker. Tommy took this as a sign to move back. Several onlookers walked over to the scene. The table that the Dino Gems were on shook violently. Soon, bright flashes of red, blue, yellow, black, and white dazzled the room and made a Tyrannosaur skull nearby look humerously flashy.

Soon enough, two twin dragons of electricity burst out of the lights and were absorbed by the Dino Gems. The twin dragons dissappeared as quick as they appeared.

Everyone coughed from the smoke emitted from the energy and started walking away. Tommy covered his nose with his shirt to protect it from dangerous fumes, and dashed forward. Becoming invisible in the foggy mist.

A loud roar of five creatures was heard throughout the museum, Anton Mercer, who was helping a workman put up a Mammoth skeleton a few exhibits away, dashed forward to see where the sounds were coming from.

He whipped his head around to the mist, and Tommy emerged. In his hands were the five Dino Gems.

"Tommy, now I don't want to be a bother, but put those back." Anton said, facepalming in half annoyance and half relief.

"Sorry Anton for moving these, but you'll be quite shocked to see what they do." Tommy said. At once the Black Dino Gem in his hands exploded with power. A transperant image of a Brachiosaurus flashed around Tommy and flashed back into the Gem. Anton looked at the Gem one last time before it rapidly transfigured into...

"My god...it's not possible." He said. Tommy's wrist now had a decorative yellow brace on. Attatched to that brace was a black dinosaur-like plate decored with gold.

"The Dino Morphers are recharged." Tommy only had to say this once. A key emerged from his sleeves. Anton couldn't imagine that the Gems had found a source of energy great enough to recharge them.

"How...how did this happen?" Anton murmured.

Tommy looked around casually like nothing was wrong as two kids ran by to look at the "pwetty duck bill" nearby. He turned to Anton after they left. "It doesn't matter how they were recharged, or when, but I'm gonna have to take these off your hands. I need to get them back to Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent. Do I have permission to do that?"

Anton, obviously baffled, nodded quickly. "B-But why them again? Why not keep the Morphers?"

"Trust me, Anton, with the gems revived, their supernatural powers will be. I have to give them an explination why. And plus, you can't keep a ranger's power away from them for too long. The original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers kept their damaged power crystals, and so many others did the same. I see why not."

Anton watched Tommy leave in a hurry. He thought to himself, _I really hope Mesagog isn't really alive._

**(A/N: No, I am not dead, but I've been experiencing some writer's block. Now, that I'm more mature, I can revise certain parts of this story and make them better for the target audience. Morph forever, rangers!)**


	3. Through The Eyes of a Dino Zord

First Dino Chapter: The Eyes of a Dino Zord...

Somewhere in the Reefside Forest...

A large thump shattered the sound barrier as a large robotic animal made it's way throughout the forest. A powerful instinct was telling it to move into the city, an area which it had never had been for 3 years. After smashing the final tree on it's way to Reefside City, it noticed that nothing had changed. The creature had finally had been revealed to be the Black Brachio Zord, a gigantic Dinosaur Zord that had been thought to be destroyed and lost forever. It stomped around town, looking for a good route to Tommy's house. Meanwhile under it's gigantic feet, Cassidy Cornell and her Boyfriend, Devin where walking to the Reefside Italian Resturaunt.

"Devin, this is so sweet of you to be taking me to this fancy resturaunt." Cassidy said sweetly.

"Aww, thanks Cas, by the way..." Devin stopped short on his sentence when he noticed the Brachio Zord stomping towards them.

"Devin, whats wrong?" Cassidy asked, full of concern.

"Look behind you." he replied blankly. Cassidy turned around to see the Brachio Zord.

"Oh, my, gosh. We have to tell Dr. Oliver now!" she exclaimed.

"All right, but we have to run." Devin said. And so the two idiots in love did. At the Meuseum, Dr. O was having a conversation with Anton Mercer.

"Anton, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure Tommy, what is it?" Anton replied.

"Well, you know the Dino Gems?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well, come with me." the two walked over to the Dino Gems and Anton got a shocked look on his face.

"Th-they regained power?" Anton stammered.

"Yes, and I was wondering if I could get them back." Tommy stated.

"Well, sure, you where one of the Power Rangers." he replied in a flabergasted voice. Anton used a key to open the glass container containing the Dino Gems and handed the Morphers to Tommy.

"Thanks Anton, I have to get going, maybe see if any of the other Rangers can come back." he said as he walked out of the door.

"See you." Anton replied. Back with the Brachio Zord...

The black dinosaur was at it's top speed of 50 miles and hour. It had to get to Tommy because it was Tommy's Zord. He was the one who can controll it. It released a loud roar as it neared Dr. O's house Tommy had gotten back to his house 4 minutes before Brachio did. Tommy had the morphers in his hand when he heard the loud thump outside of his house. The Teacher raced outside of his home to find the Brachio Zord standing right outside.

"Oh, my, gosh..."


	4. A note from JPAPM

Author's Note

Dear readers of Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Reuturn of the Dino...

This fanfiction will be put on haitus until other fan fictions are complete, such as the Popular Pikmin 3 and Pokemon: the Ultimate Challenge. Never to fear though, this will be picked up again in the near future

**FALL 2008**


End file.
